Just To See You Smile
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Naruto would do anything to make Sakura smile. Prequel to As Long As You're Mine
1. One More Night

A quick A/N for those of you who haven't read As Long As You're Mine I just wanted to let you know that for this fic I changed the age of when Sasuke left. Their all 15 not 13. Also since they're 15 I'm saying that Sakura and Naruto have trained with Tsunade and Jiryay for two years.

This is the prequel to As Long As You're Mine. You don't have to read it first to understand this one.

**Just To See You Smile.**

**Chapter One: One More Night**

_I stared at his back. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I know about what happened," I said. He stopped walking. Not turning back to look at me. "To your clan. But with revenge alone, you won't be able to make anyone happy. No one." I whispered, my voice failing me. _

"_I know that!" he hissed at me. "I'm different from you. I follow a different path. The four of us together; it's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us being together my heart had chosen revenge. I live for that purpose." He said. _

_I stared at him. "Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun!" I yelled. He looked back at me. "You told me, that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and I have friends!" I sniffled, and pulled my hands up to my chest. "If you leave, for me. To me! It's the same thing as being alone! I love you more than anything!" I could hear my voice cracking. He was looking at me now. _"_If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it! I will make everyday move enjoyable and you will be happy. I would do anything for you!" I yelled. _

"_I know that!" Sasuke yelled. I froze. "I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura." he said, he looked down. "Sakura, you mean a lot to me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I promise I'll come back." he said, he turned around and started to walk away from me. _

"_Please! Please wait!" I yelled he looked back at me. "Please, just one more night. Just stay one more night with me!" I begged. He smiled, it was a true smile. Not a smirk. A happy smile._

_"Alright," he said. I smiled. _

XXX

Green eyes snapped open. Said girl that those eyes belonged to sat alone in the bedroom that belonged to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The pinkette grabbed the white sheets that pooled around her waist. She pulled up the covers to cover her bare chest. She looked around the room, hoping, praying that somehow, and some way he had decided to stay. She found no trace of him, just the picture of their team placed down ward on the dresser.

A loud sob echoed from her chest as she cried into the white sheets. Crystalline tears refused to stop making their way down her face until soon her once beautifully pale skin was red. It almost felt like a dream. The night before. She couldn't believe what had happened. His words, his touch. She shuttered thinking about it. She looked around the room and found her clothes.

Climbing out of the bed she collected the clothes quickly. She changed back into her red dress before sprinting out of the house. The Uchiha district sat on the edges of the village so she pushed chakra into her legs until she finally reached the Hokage's office. She bothered not in knocking; nearly taking the door off of its hinges. The blonde Hokage glared at the girl.

"Sakura? What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Sakura panted.

"Uchiha-" she took in a deep breath. Tears already threatening to fall. "Sasuke left the village!" she shrieked the last part. The Hokage's glare quickly went to a widened stare. She quickly looked up at Shikamaru who had been standing in the room the whole time.

"Shikamaru. I want you to assemble a team as quickly as possible," Shikamaru nodded before leaving the room, his eyes watched the sobbing kunoichi before he averted his eyes and ran out of the room.

Sakura crumbled to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Her sobs echoed through the halls of the Hokage tower.

XXX

"Naruto!" The six men who stood at the gates to the village turned around quickly to see the short haired pinkette running towards them.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired the closer she got. Once she reached the group she stood there completely still. She looked awful. Her eyes were sunken slightly and she held herself like she was sick. It nearly killed Naruto to see her in such state.

"I've already heard from Tsuande-sama. I'm sorry but I can't take you with us Sakura," Shikamaru said. "Even you weren't able to convince him to stay…" Naruto stared at Sakura wide eyed. If what Shikamaru was saying was true… than that would mean that Sakura had been with Sasuke right before he left. "All that can be done now is for us to use force to convince him. Sakura, your role in this has ended,"

Sakura bit her lip wrapping her slim arms around her body as she shoulders shock with the sorrow that was raging through her body. "Sakura-chan… that means that… you and Sasuke…?" Naruto asked moving towards her.

"Naruto…" her voice came out in a whimper. "This is a… once in a lifetime request… please bring… please bring Sasuke-kun back. I couldn't do it! I wasn't able to stop Sasuke-kun! At this point," she looked up into his blue eyes that were staring at her in shock. "At this point. The only person who would be able to stop Sasuke-kun… who would be able to save him… Naruto… it's you Naruto!"

He looked down slowly a sad smile forming on his face. He tried to smile more, he closed his eyes before turning to look at her, not wanting to see her face, see her pain. "You love Sasuke so much don't you Sakura-chan? I understand it…" Sakura stared at him while he tried avoiding eye contact. "How painful it must be for you right now Sakura-chan…"

She gripped her arms tighter. In a matter of words she knew he understood. She knew he would feel some sort of pain that was equivalent to her own. In the aspect that Sasuke was a teammate, a friend, a brother to Naruto. While Sakura… had given all of herself to the young Uchiha. Naruto clenched his fist. He opened his eyes averting his eyes from her. Sakura let out a sob.

"Thank you Naruto…" She sobbed.

Naruto grinned giving her a thumbs up. "I'll bring Sasuke back without fail. I promise that on my life!"

Sakura sniffled as she watched the group of men leave. Leaving her behind with Lee. She bit her lip. Naruto would always understand her. He would always be the one who was there to help her. She watched through blurry vision as he continued to walk forward.

"I'm positive that all will go well Sakura-san. As long as Naruto's there," Lee smiled at her assuring. Her eyes widened at Lee's comment. He was right. Naruto would never let her down. He was the perfect guy.

**A/N**

**I know for right now it just kinda seems like the anime but there will be quite a few changes coming up in the next few chapters. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**I probably won't be able to update all that much since I have ten in progress fics. Just a warning. Like I'll deff updated at least once a month I can promise you that much.  
><strong>


	2. Thank You

**I'll Stand By You**

_**Chapter Two: Thank You  
><strong>_

Sakura paced back in forth in the Hokage's office. For the past four days she had done nothing other than that. She'd wake every morning feeling awful with her self for not being strong enough to help her teammates. Still not strong enough to do anything! She bit her lip in hopes that there would be some sort of answer from the boys. Kakashi had left early in the morning with his nin dogs in hopes of finding the boys.

"Your pacing is driving me crazy," Tsuande said glaring at the pinkette.

"Sorry Shishou," Sakura whispered. She turned and walked to the window before sitting on the windowsill and gazing out at the village.

"Medical corps has been sent out," Tsunade said. Sakura's eye widened. That would mean they would be on their way back to the village. Sakura stood up quickly before running to the door.

"I'm going to the hospital to see if they need any help," she said. At least that was one thing she would good at. Healing. Two years she had been working under Tsunade and for once she thought she was excelling at something.

"Wait," Sakura stood at the door. She turned back to look at her shishou. "I'm coming with you, they're going to need both of us," Tsunade said standing up. Sakura's heart wrenched. If Tsunade was coming… it could only mean that things had gotten out of hand and that… someone's life was on the line.

Once the two had reached the hospital they were instantly rushed by a nurse. "Tsunade-sama! Shizune-san is already in surgery with Hyuga Neji. We need your help with Akimichi Choji," Tsunade nodded and without a second thought she was gone leaving Sakura alone in waiting room. Shell shocked.

She turned around quickly hearing the door open from behind her. What stood in front of her nearly killed her. Naruto, beaten, battered, and near death. When she could finally force herself to look away from him she search the area for any sign of Sasuke. She bit her lip to force herself from crying. Maybe he had already arrived like the rest of the team. She tried to convince herself but deep down she knew the truth sat right in front of her.

The way Naruto was beaten. Hanging onto Kakashi for dear life. Somewhere in back of her mind she knew that not only was Sasuke gone. But maybe… the Sasuke she had known… the Sasuke she had loved… was no longer the Sasuke that was out there. No. She had to have faith that he would come back. That Sasuke would come back. They belonged together… right?

"Hurry. Take him to the nearest open surgery room," Sakura said almost surprised at how strong she sounded. She waited until she had checked over Naruto, happy to find he was no longer in threat of dying before she stood in front of Kakashi.

"Do… do you know what happened?" now she was weak all over again. Kakashi sighed.

"I can't be for sure… but it came down to a fight between Sasuke and Naruto…" Kakashi's eye held so much seriousness. "By the time I got to Naruto… Sasuke's scent had been washed away from the rain..." Sakura nodded knowing that she shouldn't even be thinking about Sasuke. "Sakura," she looked up at him. "Sasuke… could have killed Naruto."

Her eyes widened. Would Sasuke have done that? She knew Naruto and Sasuke were always fighting… but could Sasuke really want Naruto dead. Her thoughts went back to that time on the hospital roof. That told her the answer to what she was thinking. There was some part of Sasuke… that would kill Naruto without even thinking. There was a part of Uchiha Sasuke who would kill anyone that got in his way.

Sakura bit her lip and looked away from Kakashi who was watching her. A thin line of blood formed on her lip and slowly made its way down her chin. She wiped it away quickly before looking back up at her sensei. "Please come get me when Naruto wakes up," she whispered before turning away from him. She closed her eyes pushing the tears back. She needed some fresh air. Not realizing where her feet were taking her she ended up on the roof.

She sniffled loudly letting her sorrow overcome her. It was surreal being on this roof. It was one of the biggest changing points that had happened between the three of them. It was the first time that she had stood in between the two to stop them from fighting, but yet somehow she knew it wouldn't be the last. This was far from over. She sighed before lying down on the warm concrete roof. She sighed before looking up at the clouds that were moving gently overhead.

She let the tears flow freely now that she was alone and there was no one around to judge her. How had she been so stupid! She had trusted him. She had loved him. She had gone so far as to sleep with him. Given him all that she could. Everything of herself. And look where that got her. Alone, crying on the top of a hospital roof. While her other teammate was undergoing surgery.

She sat up quickly and wiped away her tears furiously. Her face red from the rubbing. She turned to face Kakashi who had walked out onto the roof. He sat down next to her. She stared at him for a few moments unsure of what he would do or say. "You know you can talk to me Sakura," he said looking up at the sky.

"I know," she whispered pulling her legs into her chest and resting her head on her knees. "But sometimes… it feels safer to hold it all in… where the only person who can judge you is yourself," Kakashi nodded knowing full well what she meant.

"I almost feel like it's my fault," he whispered. "If I would have been a better sensei, or done something—"

"Don't think like that Kakashi-sensei, it's not your fault," the pinkette assured him. "It's that damn Orochimaru's fault," she clenched her fist. "I will get Sasuke back," Just then the roof door opened again this time it was Shizune.

"He's awake Sakura," Sakura nodded before standing up and leaving the roof and the memories that haunted her. She tried to stay strong as she walked down the hallways and to the room that Shizune had told her. She was scared, terrified even to see Naruto. She bit her lip once more. She could only hope he didn't blame himself. She breathed in deeply once she stood facing the door. She could do this. I mean it was Naruto for god sakes.

"I see, so everyone's okay. That's good," she bit her lip hearing his voice through the door. Who was on the other side?

"Then, Sasuke." She listened realizing that Shikamaru was on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, he's gone." The sorrow in Naruto's voice killed Sakura. It hurt so much. Knowing that Sasuke had not only hurt her but hurt someone who was a good friend to her. Someone who didn't deserve it. She moved her hand from the door handle. She didn't know if she could face him.

Sakura turned hearing the familiar clicking of heels. She stared sadly at her shishou. Tsunade smiled. "Come on, let's go see him." Sakura nodded before moving to open the door. As soon as Sakura walked into the door she had to stop herself from running to Naruto. He was covered from head to toe in bandages.

Naruto started at the pinkette wide eyed. Before quickly looking away ashamed. He hadn't been able to keep his promise. He was never able to do anything. No matter how hard he tried it was like he was never going to be good enough. "Naruto…" she whispered quietly wanting nothing more than to move towards him. Naruto looked away from her trying to force himself not to cry.

"I heard you suffered quite a serious injury," Tsuande said trying to lessen the tension in the room. "But you look well."

"I'm… I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered. Sakura's eyes widened. Here it was. The one thing she didn't want. Naruto blaming himself. She forced the pain away.

"Why are you apologizing?" she tried to joke. Show him that somehow she wasn't upset with him. That he shouldn't blame himself. Naruto refused to meet her eyes. She took a few steps more into the room before stopping at the closed curtains. "Being you, you probably got reckless again, right? Jeez Naruto, you look like a mummy." It was so hard, she faced the curtains so he wouldn't be able to see the pain she was really feeling.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he repeated himself. Only causing her heart to break a little inside. She hated seeing him like this.

"Hey… the weather's nice today! So let's open the curtains," Sakura said pushing the yellow curtains aside. She placed her hands on the windowsill and stared out at the sunny village.

"Sakura-chan! I'll keep my promise! No matter what!" Nauto yelled. "I promised on my life. That's what I said! So… I—"

"Naruto…" she said calmly still facing the window. "It's okay…" the pain was becoming clearer in her voice.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru tried to cut in but Naruto stopped him.

"I always said that, so… I… I stick to what I say! That's my nindo!" Sakura finally turned to face him a sad smile on her face. Sakura's eyes wondered down from his smiling face to his whole body that was covered in bandages but stopped on the leaf head band that sat in his lap. A scratch marked through the leaf symbol. She didn't want to cut down his promise. Or tell him he should give up. That just wasn't who Naruto was… but staring at the symbol… it made her think… about who Sasuke really was inside… and who Naruto was.

"Naruto…" she whispered as Naruto laughed slightly. _Thank you…_

**A/N**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad a lot of you were happy to see that I had finally posted this :_) _Sorry It took so long for me to update as I said before I have a lot of fanfictions that I have to update. Also my husband got me a puppy so I'm constantly trying to watch him. I will try to updated as much as I can. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**_  
><em>


	3. Hiatus

Hey Guys and Girls,

My name is Karatekid-Ninja (my real name is Taylor), i am friends with Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura. Due to personal event Saku-chan does not have the time or equipment needed to update. As soon as she gets a computer she will update as per usual. As such this story is on temporary Hiatus.

Thank you

Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura and Karatekid-ninja.


End file.
